


Tengoku no aisu (The Ice of Heaven)

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies), 大神 | Okami
Genre: Bestiality, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Jötunn Loki, One Shot, Purple Prose, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki had never given her flowers before, she hadn't even known Jotunheim had flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tengoku no aisu (The Ice of Heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> I had to use Google for the translation so please forgive me for any inaccuracies.

Amaterasu yawned and uncurled her tail from her nose, opening her eyes to see through the haze of heat that Loki had returned. Those deep, bright ruby eyes looked down at her while sapphire fingers clutched a small bouquet of flowers. They looked like daisies but with snow-white petals and silver-white seeds instead. Loki had never given her flowers before, she hadn't even known Jotunheim had flowers. She stretched on the bed then put her paws on his shoulders and leaned up to lick his lips. He smiled, put her gift on the bedside table, then crawled in beside her. Once again, she yawned and lay down this time pressing herself against Loki's side. His coldness soaked wonderfully quickly into her thick fur. Hmm, yes, he was very helpful on the Celestial Plain's hottest days.


End file.
